Resources
This is our resources page. View our main page here, our session pitches page here and our bring a dish page here. This page is for participants to post links to any blog posts, presentations, or other materials relating to the day itself. Feel free to add links to resources that were discussed, photos that were taken, ideas that were hatched etc. You can add slideshows, galleries of images, videos and much more from the features area on the right-hand-side of the page when in editing mode. Hyperlinks can be added using the formatting bar at the top of the page. Resources for Library Camp South East 2014 Storify of tweets and posts: http://tinyurl.com/qhs3plq Session summaries Risk of going e-resources only - Tricia Rey: Discussion led to the reducing margins between online journals and ebooks, and the implications of digital updates/reprints of editions. The relationship between libraries and publishers remains problematic. Overall, the picture was that it is too early to jump in with both feet as practical and legal matters are yet to catch up with the technology. Library Systems - Jill Dye: ''' All LMS's are not equal. Pippa Bell tweeted "Variation in LMS software means local policy becomes crucial" (11.18am 21 Jun '14) The overwhelming feeling was that there is a lack of training given for systems that are all idiosyncratic, and there needs to be better synchronicity between those you run LMSs and those who use LMSs if the user discoverability experience is not to be diminished. '''Developing a career in libraries with professional qualifications - Oliver Key: Listening to the wealth of experience in this session, it became clear that there are many different paths to professional development... : Getting involved in committees - those local to Kent with current vacancies include CILIP Kent Branch and the School Library Association Kent Branch (in its very early days so please contact me: philippa_rose@hotmail.com and I'll redirect your email to the appropriate contact). : Masters vs Chartership - the Masters is often mostly theoretical, while Chartership is more of a practical pathway. You'll find a list of CILIP accredited university courses here and chartership details here . : Work-shadowing - a more informal kind of CPD, see the job shadowing session summary below. Kate Davies has written about her route in to librarianship in her blog, The Tidy Librarian . The common themes throughout these different options are that you need to be proactive; don't wait for oppotunities to come to you. Often, it is a case of being in the right place at the right time, and volunteering your time and experience is often key. With all the different options open to library and information professionals, there can be a lack of understanding among those outside of the profession (often in recruitment roles) about each of the different qualifications and CPD activities, which can cause worries among those within the profession about the loss of professionalisation (read qualifications) in the sector. This is why it is becoming more important to continually reflect on your own unique set of skills and to become confident in communicating your value to those both within and outside of the profession. Both qualifications and less formal CPD activities can help you in this process. Templeman development plans - Angela Kennett: Angela's slideshow: Slide01.jpg Slide02.jpg Slide03.jpg Slide04.jpg Slide05.jpg Slide06.jpg Slide07.jpg Slide08.jpg Slide09.jpg Slide10.jpg Slide11.jpg Slide12.jpg Slide13.jpg Slide14.jpg Slide15.jpg Slide16.jpg Slide17.jpg Slide18.jpg Slide19.jpg Slide20.jpg Slide21.jpg Take a look at the Templeman Library's development blog here . CILIP - Luke Stevens-Burt: Luke has sent us this summary of his session on how CILIP can support the changing needs of information professionals: "The Head of Member Services pitched a session to talk about the future of CILIP and how the offer is evolving into one that is shaped towards career stages. Attendees were invited to talk about how support could be scoped better to meet the changing needs at each of these stages. Professional registration has been one of the first professional services to be reshaped and was changed last year to meet the changing needs of the modern information professionals and librarians; there has been a lot of support from those who have completed under the new regulations. Focus groups will be held later in the year which will explore the further needs of those working in the LIKM sector in order to provide a contemporary and career-relevant CILIP member offer. More information can be found about professional registration: http://www.cilip.org.uk/cilip/jobs-and-careers/qualifications-and-professional-enrolement and membership: http://www.cilip.org.uk/cilip/membership " Ethnography in libraries and its impact with relation to information literacy - Kirsty Wallis: **Session summary coming soon** Revaluing the library card - Saradha Soobrayen: ‘The library card is a passport to wonders and miracles, glimpses into other lives...' ''–''' L'ibba Bray, American writer of young adult novels'' Saradha led the group in reminiscing about our first experiences of libraries to explore the value of libraries, archives and special collections from the perspective of those working within the sector. Inclusivity and its potential impact on library holdings - Fawn Walters: Fawn asked participants if libraries should consider mandatory inclusion for minority representation and if so how should libraries promote these collections? Should books that represent minority groups be given a special area within the library or be dispersed within the main collection? Do we need to actively promote these areas? Should we be careful of distinguishing between one thing and another? Can we promote an area from multiple perspectives while still adequately representing aspects of minority? 'Inclusivity needs to be a learning tool for the general population led by those who need representation and regionally appropriate' (@Cardiac Theatre 2.38pm 21 Jun '14) Job shadowing - Maria Centrone: Maria explains: "In this session, library campers discussed job shadowing and shared their experiences on job shadowing. For some, job shadowing has been imposed as early training so the real benefits were never explored fully. @jilld17 tweeted 'never really thought about the pros/cons of job shadowing. Imposed as early training it *is* really depressing. How can we improve?'. We all agreed that job shadowing 'is a learning process for both parties, and if both aren't learning its not working properly' as @jonasherriot tweeted. It has many potential benefits. It is an excellent networking tool and can facilitate the breaking down of internal barriers across the organisation and improve communication across teams. It allows individuals to view processes they are involved in from a differnet angle, thus encouraging continuous improvement and self-development. Job shadowing also provides the parties involved with a unique opportunity for knowledge exchange. @pippalacloche tweeted 'Shadowing other users of the same system is a practical and cost-free trainig method'. An interesting idea surfaced: 'Could @CILIPinfo & @CILIPinKent provide a database for those interested in providing & doing work shadowing?' (tweeted by @LibCampSE)." Well the answer is: yes! As a result of the issues raised at Library Camp South East, CILIPinKent's communication officer Philippa Rose will be creating a work shadowing database for Kent. More details to follow! Schools, museums and other sectors accessing public libraries - Kaidi Goke: Kaidi has sent us this summary of the session: "Many university libraries welcome members of public to join the library. University of Kent library have recently reviewed their services to the non-members of the University. During this review it became apparent that the library services offered to organisation, such as museums, archives, schools, local history groups probably did not meet their needs. However, library staff did not have sufficient knowledge to review or design this service and more feedback is required to understand how the university library can support such organisations. The group brought up the issue of access to electronic resources which is in increasing demand. Other examples of access arrangements were University of Surrey's initiative to provide library access to the university's local business partners and the idea of accommodating school pupils in the time between the and the school term times." The impact of self-service in libraries - Julia Cox: In the early days of self-service, the fear was that it would lead to a de-personalised service but this seems not to have been the case in practice. When appropriately used, it allows staff to spend more time with their users, not less. Those popping in-and-out are happy to use self-service, leaving staff free to spend more time with users who need more help and/or advice. It should not be a one-size fits all policy and context is key. Should libraries be exclusively self-service for circulation? The consensus was a resounding 'no'! My favourite idea to come out of this session was Jill Dye's suggestion of self-stamping alongside self-service machines! Fab! 'The library of the future will have stamps.' (@InformationOwl 3.24pm 21 Jun '14) Library speed-'dating' - Philippa Rose: 'librarian speed dating, not as filthy as it sounds I assure you!' (@jonasherriot 4.09pm 21 Jun '14) Library speed-'dating' was a chance for participants to talk about their interests and to meet others with similar interests or to seek out participants with experience they'd like to tap into. ' 5YYbx.jpg|Even the ducks are flocking to Library Camp! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 23.04.40.png|TweetBeam: addictive and slightly distracting! Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 23.05.16.png|Bring-a-dish Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 23.05.52.png|Beautiful setting for Library Camp! photo 2.JPG|Revaluing the library from within the profession photo.JPG|Reminiscing about our first experiences in libraries Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 23.05.32.png|Arriving for the first session of the day photo 3.JPG|Templeman Library Development Plans '